


Marry Me...

by Erzs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que hermosas cosas vestiré, que hermosos vestidos y peinados, tengo suerte de estar junto a él, en especial porque pronto morire. Songfic de Emilie Autumn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y dueños.
> 
> Tal vez sea considerado OoC. Me leí la historia de Austria y Hungría, aunque probablemente haya entendido todo mal. Es algo... retorcido, supongo. No es una típica historia romántica.

— ¡Debe haber otra opción! Esto no es por lo que luchamos... ¿No queríamos ser independientes? ¡Pelearemos por nuestra libertad! Cómo siempre hemos hecho. –la castaña se encontraba en una sala con sus principales líderes. La mayoría de ellos sabios, hombres de inteligencia. Nada como los guerreros de sus antiguos ejércitos. Ella aún portaba su uniforme de batalla con el cual había defendido su tierra en su última revolución.

—No lo entiendes, Hungría. Esta es la forma más pacífica de acabar con esto. Ya no seremos dominados, seremos sus iguales. Es lo mejor para el pueblo

— ¿Y nuestro orgullo nacional? ¿Qué hay de él? Debemos seguir los pasos de Italia y liberarnos. No somos Austria. No más... ¡Podemos pedirle ayuda a Rumania! Él nos ha ayudado antes. –buscaba desesperadamente una salida ¿Qué mejor que un antiguo aliado/amante? La risa general estallo en la habitación

—Ellos están peor que nosotros querida. Además, ya hemos decidido. El mismo Austria fue quien pidió tu mano. Algo has de haber hecho para “convencerlo”. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, nadie te volverá a seguir al campo de batalla. Nadie es tan loco para seguir órdenes de una mujer.

Y otra vez, de eso se trataba todo. Sus nuevos líderes no eran capaces de aceptar que su país fuera una mujer. Y creían que sólo serviría para un matrimonio político ¿Donde habían quedado todas sus guerras ganadas?  ¿Cuándo su género era una pequeñez comparada a su habilidad de pelear? ¿El orgullo de los soldados de luchar a su lado? Ya nada de eso importaba. ¿Y qué más podía hacer ella?

—... Lo haré. Pero sé que es un error.

—Lo comunicaremos de inmediato y haremos los arreglos para la boda. Caballeros, bienvenidos al imperio Austro-Húngaro.

...

La ceremonia había terminado. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con su “esposo” y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía personalmente. Desde qué Italia se había ido, ella permaneció distante, cambiándose de casa, dejando de ser su criada. Y él siempre había sido un cobarde en cuanto a enfrentar las guerras el mismo y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se había aparecido en el campo de batalla. Ni siquiera se dignó a pedirle la mano el mismo.

 Se miró al espejo, el blanco vestido cayendo con gracia por sus caderas, el tocado coronado con flores en su cabeza... Tenía qué admitir que el señorito tenía buen gusto.

Río al pensamiento. Señorito, sólo una persona lo llamaba así. Alguien a quien probablemente no volvería a ver pronto.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y vio al castaño entrar, elegante, formal.  que l yendo de marSiempre le había parecido alguien… _delicado_ por decirlo de un modo leve. Cuando lo comparaba a países como Turquía, como Rusia… simplemente era demasiado delicado. Incluso Rumania, que también tenía una apariencia similar, había demostrado ser un demonio en el campo de batalla.

—Es hora, Hungría. Ahora serás mi mujer.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro, sabía que significaba. Sabía que su propia gente la había vendido. Sabía que no podía hacer nada más que resignarse. Se quitó los bellos adornos y se acostó en la cama, en espera de lo que vendría.

…

Estaba sentada en el gran jardín de la casa. Había olvidado cuantos años llevaba en ese lugar, contando desde que no era más que una criada a ser la “señora de la casa”.

Se encontraba en espera de aquel visitante que lograba hacer los días más ligeros. Que traía un poco de emoción a su vida. Con él se escondía en su lugar especial en esa prisión y disfrutaba como no podría con su “esposo”. Gemía mil y un veces su nombre, en ese momento que dejaban de ser países para ser solo personas. Ser solo amantes.

Y en esos momentos le importaba un demonio si él se enteraba, si ya lo sabía. Lo único que tenía que hacer para obtener su perdón, era arrodillarse frente a él, y “pedírselo” como era usual entre las mujeres casadas. Y por que prefería eso a la alternativa. Los cortes en su muslo no eran en vano, y agradecía a las pocas mujeres de sociedad que conocía por ese consejo. Los hombres (en especial su marido) solían asquearse ante el pensamiento de la sangre.

—Pero al estar casada con un hombre como él, eres tan afortunada. –era el comentario común entre las reuniones de su clase,

Claro, suspiraba en respuesta. Afortunada.

…

Todos se habían ido. Todos le habían dado la espalda. Todos se habían alejado de su “imperio” en busca de su independencia. Ya no existía la unión por la que tanto había luchado hace tanto tiempo el pequeño Sacro.

Aun recordaba con tristeza a sus pequeños Sacro e Italia, dos naciones tan jóvenes, tan dulces. Eran sus niños y aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo no pudo protegerlos. No pudo defenderlos, no pudo mantenerlos, no pudo conservarlos. Había perdido a sus niños por su culpa. Ahora Italia era todo un hombre libre y no pudo verlo crecer. Ahora Sacro era una persona completamente diferente y no la recordaba.

Aunque entendía en cierto modo que no los protegiera. Después de todo, nunca fueron sus hijos. Solo eran criados, solo eran territorio. Él nunca los amo como ella. Por eso los había apartado de su lado.

Y ahora crecían los candores de esta nueva “guerra”. Austria no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados tras la muerte de uno de sus representantes, pero tampoco haría el trabajo sucio. Había sembrado la semilla de que Bélgica sería una buena siguiente jugada. Y nada tenía que ver el hecho de que Bélgica fuera una joven y bella nación (algo que no podría decirse de sí misma hacía mucho tiempo) con ello, claro que no. Sonreía con sarcasmo ante sus ideas. Y podría parecer cruel, pero deseaba que ella ocupara su lugar, ser libre al fin de ese desastre que era su vida.

…

El tratado fue firmado. Su matrimonio estaba anulado Ahora era libre nuevamente, ahora era una república. Volteo hacia quien era su antiguo cónyuge lanzando una sonrisa fría. —Ya no te pertenezco más, y nunca volveré a ser de nadie. Primero muerta antes de ello.

Y con pasos seguros, abandono la habitación sin voltear atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije algo extraño. Espero les haya gustado
> 
> Basado en este [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtLacPMiXZU)
> 
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
